I Lived- A FNAF Story
by Night Opal
Summary: Kaiden becomes a night guard a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Not for the money. Not because of a dare. A very specific reason. She can only hope she can accomplish her mission. What is her mission? What happened? What does the Fazbear's restaurant have to do with this? Why don't you read to find out?
1. Prologue: Nightmare

She woke from the nightmare. She saw the mirror. She saw what she saw years ago. Except the red. The red left. A black and blue eye. She looked down and curled her knees up to her chin. It happened so long ago. They're still in business. They need a guard. They need someone who new this place. She knew what to do. She was convinced. If she helped, these nightmares would stop. She would be free. Juat like them. Midnight struck. She got up. Tomorrow. The day will be tomorrow.

She sat down and searched the newspaper. 1-800-Faz-Fazbear. Tomorrow, peace will reighn. She will finally be put to ease.

* * *

 **Heh, all my prologues are pretty short. I don't like writing them because of that.**

 **I'm going to say this now. This doesn't have a certain place in a timeline, story-wise or lore-wise. It's a mess of conflicts, backstory, characters from other restaurants, etc. It may get confusing where eveything is.**

 **Freddy's is a mix of it's original location with the original animatronics, but there's the puppet (Stuff's about to go down if I include the puppet) and then there's Jeremey (He's a cute little cinnamon bun, so why not?).**

 **So, no true timeline and it doesn't follow the original lore. You'll soon see why!**


	2. Chapter 1: Night 1: Fazzbears

Kaiden walked through the doors of Freddy's. She wore the uniform with a hoodie over it. She clipped the badge on her hoodie and slipped the hat on her head. She walked past the animatronics. The three main ones. Kaiden scowled. She looked at Pirates Cove and saw the out of order sign. "Makes sense." Kaiden muttered under her breath. She walked down the left hallway. Kaiden looked at the walls, littered with art and news articles. It was 11:49. "Best get to the office." Kaiden muttered. She reached the end of the hallway and saw a doorway. "Office." Kaiden told herself. She walked in a saw her desk. A fan, papers, tablet, posters, and a cupcake. Also, a phone. Why was there a phone? A night guard is supposed to pay atention to whatever is being guarded, not talk on a phone.

Kaiden sat on a swivel chair. She twirled around until 11:56 when Kaiden heard footsteps. She looked around, _'Aren't I supposed to be alone? It can't be HIM.'_ Kaiden stood stock-still. _'Has HE come for me? To finish me?'_ she thought. Kaiden relaxed when someone came into the office a squeaked. _'HE wouldn't be scared of me. Thank the lord.'_ Kaiden thought. "O-oh! You m-must be K-K-Kaiden.." the frightened figure said. "I didn't know that I'd be working with someone. Sorry." Kaiden said. It wasn't the fact that she was tense that scared the poor guy. It was the eyepatch. It scared everybody. No one expected it.

The guy came in. He had brown hair that was a bit wild, covering his eyes. He could still see though. "M-my name's J-Jeremy Fitzgerald." The guy said. "Hey Jeremy." Kaiden said, not even bothering to look back. She'd just scare him more. "S-s-so, why did y-you apply for the j-j-job?" Jeremy stuttered, genuinely trying to start a conversation. Kaiden shrugged. The real reason was convoluted. Why would she want to tell anyone? "A-alright. I-i-i'll work the t-tablet. I'll tell y-you what doors to c-close and w-w-when." Jeremy said as the bell for the night shift rang.

A guy came onto the phone, making Jeremy jump. The stuff the guy said was disturbing. "So, there's a possibility that I could die here or at least go missing? Geez." Kaiden muttered. "Y-yeah. They d-don't tell y-y-you that when you a-apply." Jeremy said. "Yeah, then they wouldn't have a night guard." Kaiden said. Jeremy nodded.

Throughout the night, Jeremy told you which doors to close. Halfway theough the night, Kaiden spoke up. "You're a pretty jumpy character aren't you?" she said. This scared Jeremy a bit. "P-p-people have t-told me that." Jeremy sighed. Kaiden went back to being silent. She took out a mini notebook from her pocket and started to write things down:

 _Bonnie comes down left: Common: Easy target_

 _'Bonnie might be the easiest to get. He drops by often and I think I know why.'_ Kaiden thought. "W-w-whatcha writing?" Jeremy asked, making Kaiden jump. "Nothing." Kaiden stuffed the mini notepad and pencil into her hoodie pocket. Jeremy opened his mouth when the 6:00 bell rang. Kaiden slid off of the desk, "Bye." Jeremy waved and Kaiden left. Kaiden went to the stage. Everyone was there. Kaiden walked away after staring at Bonnie. Kaiden drove home and went to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 2: Night 1: Home

When Kaiden got to her couch, she pulled out the notepad and grabbed her laptop from under the coffee table. She opened up a document. She typed:

 _Bonnie comes down left: Common: Easy target_

 _Bonnie doesn't come too often but will occasionally. He seems obnoxious. Has a guitar as well. Associated with music. Purple bunny._

 _Guess: Either Ashlynn or Jackson_

 _Can't be: Isla, Issac, or Nate_

Kaiden saved the document as "Project". She wasn't even remotely tired. Kaiden closed the document and took off her eyepatch. It unveiled her empty eye socket. All that was left was black. Kaiden closed her laptop and got up. She made some food, hoping she wouldn't burn it. As she was waiting for a timer to go off, she looked at a picture on the mantle. It was a very old picture. Nine years ago. There was the twins Ashlynn and Jackson, Isla, Issac, and Nate. She was behind Nate with a big grin on her face. Issac was by young Kaiden, giving her bunny ears. Isla was joyfull with the twins who were by Nate. Nate being in the middle.

Kaiden was only two years older than Nate. Nate had turned eleven that day and he had a birthday. He invited the twins and Isla. Kaiden had invited Issac, her crush, to come too.

The timer beeped.

Kaiden ran to the stove and flipped her grilled cheese and reset the timer. She went to the matle and pulled down the picture. That's when the doorbell rang. Kaiden swiped the eyepatch off the table and put it over her empty socket. You opened the door, seeing Jeremy at the door. "O-o-oh! Hi K-k-kaiden." Jeremy said. "You live here too?" Kaiden asked. "J-just moved in n-n-next door. I j-just wanted to s-say hi to t-t-the neighbors." Jeremy stated. "Cool. Wanna come in?" Kaiden asked as she opened the door wider. "T-thanks." Jeremy said, coming in. The timer beeped again.

Kaden closed the door and rushed back to the stove and pit the grilled cheese on the plate. "Need anything?" Kaiden asked. "N-no." Jeremy said as he sat on the couch. Kaiden took the plate to the coffee table. Kaiden went back to the kitchen for water and she realized what she had made. Kaiden shook her head, getting a thought out of her mind. She brought the glass back and sat beside Jeremy. "Y-you know that t-t-the picture f-f-fell r-right?" Jeremy pointed out. "Oh the frame's empty, that's all." Kaiden lied. "H-how long have y-y-you b-been here?" Jeremy asked. "Only a month." Kaiden said. "Y-you seem s-s-sad." Jeremy muttered. Kaiden heard that and said, "I'll be back. I should be wearing something confortable." Kaiden got up and left.

Jeremy watched Kaiden leave and sighed. He didn't want to but he walked to the mantle in his green sweater and lifted the "empty frame". He saw the picture. He set it down and quietly dashed back to the couch. He sat down and looked at the fireplace to his left. _'Why would she be lying?'_ he thought.

Kaiden put away her uniform and pulled out a purple hoodie and black yoga pants. She put a purple headband in her blond hair and readjusted her eyepatch in teh mirror. _'Almost one person identified. Here we go.'_


End file.
